1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to heat dissipation and, more particularly, to a fastener capable of conveniently fastening a fan on or detaching the fan from a heat sink, and a heat dissipation device using the fastener.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, numerous heat dissipation devices are used to dissipate heat generated by electronic devices. Generally, a heat dissipation device comprises a heat sink and a fan. The fan is fastened on the heat sink via a plurality of screws served as fasteners. The fan needs to be disassembled from the heat sink for maintenance or replacing with another fan after the fan is used for a long time. In disassembly, since the fan connects the heat sink via the screws, an additional tool is required to detach the screws from the heat sink. Thus, it is inconvenient to disassemble the fan from the heat sink.
What is needed, therefore, is a fastener and a heat dissipation device using the fastener which can overcome the limitation described.